


Yellow Apatite's request

by Chromite



Series: Adventures of Space Anon [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fucking, Larger person on top, Size Difference, large yellow bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Yellow Apatite wants to be on top and do all the work for once. Anon agrees.





	Yellow Apatite's request

>Yellow Apatite and Anon stood in Apatite's bedroom, standing near the large yellow bed, already nude and ready to go. Anon could tell there was something Apatite wanted to ask, she was usually on the bed the moment her clothes were off. "Captain Apatite, is something on your mind?"  
>Yellow Apatite hesitated before looking down at Anon. "Anon, you.....you make me feel so wonderful, but you're always doing all the work, and I feel......guilty about it. Please, can we try having sex with me on top?"  
>A chill went through Anon's body as his mind ran through a dozen scenarios of him getting crushed. He hesitated. "Apatite, if you were smaller, we could, but your size......"  
>"I know Anon, but please, I'd like to try to find a way. Please?" Apatite's voice wavered as she pleaded with Anon, did her best to try and get him to comply.  
>Anon let out a sigh. "Okay.....okay we can try, but you have to be careful. You have to listen for my voice. I'm putting myself in your hands Apatite." Anon climbed up onto the bed and laid down flat in the center, his erect dick pointing strait up.  
>Apatite herself crawled onto the bed carefully, positioning her whole body over Anon's as she contemplated, her breasts dangling over Anon's head. Anon gave in to temptation and gave her left nipple a gentle suck, swirling his tongue around it and making Apatite moan slightly. "A-anon, the point is for me to do the work tonight. I-I love having my nipples sucked, b-but please, I'm t-trying to think."  
>Anon popped Apatite's nipple out of his mouth. "Sorry, couldn't resist, it was calling out to me." Apatite sighed as she arched her back, bringing her breasts away from his face and lining her head up with his still erect member.  
>She hesitated for a moment. She could suck Anon off, and it would give him pleasure. Her mind turned towards her own crotch, her pussy already moist and the urge to be filled going strong.  
>Apatite thought to herself "If I suck him off, I don't get pleasure. I'm too big for him to lick me while I suck. There has to be something I can do, something that won't hurt him......"  
>A sudden flash occurred to her. "Anon, I think I have an idea. I need you to hold still." Apatite unarched her back and carefully moved her body, her hands sinking into the sheets around Anon as she moved herself forward, her breasts passing Anon's head again as she positioned her pussy over Anon's dick, her large knees next to his torso.  
>"Okay, I'm going to hold myself up with my arms as I lower myself onto your dick. Tell me if this starts to hurt, okay?"  
>Anon's cock twitched as he replied, the excitement at being ridden outweighing the prospect of being crushed. "Okay, I will, I trust you Apatite."  
>Apatite breathed in deeply as she planted her arms as firmly into the sheets to support herself as she could. Her body shook as she slowly lowered her pelvis down towards Anon, her hips shaking as she tried not to put her full size onto him. Her knees spread out wider as she moved her hips lower.  
>The moment she felt the tip of his shaft slide in, her eyes lit up. The positioning could work, she just had to be careful. Slowly, she moved her hips, sliding Anon's dick a little inside her before moving her hips back. Her body quivered in arousal, excitement, fear, and pleasure as she continued her motions, slowly becoming more confident, slowly going faster.  
>Anon moaned under Apatite. He could feel her pussy walls clenching around his dick already. He hesitated before speaking up as he heard Apatite's own moans start to fill the room. "A-apatite my d-dear, do me a f-favor, when y-you get close, g-get off. We don't n-need you collapsing on m-me in pleasure."  
>"Anon, oh, oh Anon yes! I, I'll get off, just let me....keep going!" Her hips shook harder as she started going faster, her stomach and arms trembling from the effort it was taking to keep herself off of him. She could feel the pleasure coursing through her now, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she drooled a little, her breasts now jiggling, moving more as she went faster.  
>Apatite could feel Anon's dick sliding almost all the way in now with each thrust, his tip beginning to kiss the edge of her cervix, her walls clenching as tight as she dared, still unsure of just how much Anon could really take. She could feel she was close to orgasm. "Anon, Anon I'm close my love. Are you close too?"  
>Anon could feel the pressure building up in his shaft, he was at the edge of cumming. "I'm close Apatite, I'm about to cum!"  
>"Inside of me, please!" Apatite cried out as she picked up the pace one more time, her entire body shaking as she felt Anon's rod sliding quickly in and out of her, a wet schlorping noise mixing with moans of pleasure from both.  
>Anon shuddered as he shot his load inside of Apatite, feeling his balls and shaft empty out as her pussy squeezed every last drop. Apatite held her own orgasm back, waiting for Anon to finish before she removed his dick from her pussy and rolled over onto her back next to him. Only then did she allow her orgasm to wash over her, her pussy squirting as a mix of her juices and Anon's cum came out. Apatite panted as she felt waves of pleasure wash over her.  
>Anon smiled as he sighed. "That.....went better than I expected it to. Maybe we can do it like this again sometime."  
>"Y-yes, I th-think we should." Apatite rolled onto her side and pulled Anon close to her chest as she sighed softly, the waves of pleasure beginning to die down within her, but still ebbing through her body.  
>"Feeling cuddly today are we?" Anon smiled smugly as he nestled back, resting his head on one of her breasts. "I can stay here if you want."  
>"Mmm, yes please." Apatite said lazily, her eyes starting to droop a bit. Yet another thing that had changed since Anon got on board, she found herself desiring rest after they fucked. Found herself enjoying the respite from the worries of her duties.  
>Anon smiled as he heard her breathing slow down. He let out a light yawn himself as he began dozing off himself. "I could get used to this too." he whispered softly before he slipped into sleep, Apatite following a few second after.


End file.
